Frágil
by Left Lie
Summary: Él era el encargado de hacer que ella olvidase los rechazos del pelinegro, de impedir que ella supiera que ella había perdido en la batalla incluso antes de que empezara.


**Ryo: Buenas...**

 **Rocky: Disclaimer, ni naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, sino...ya no se me ocurre ninguna excusa.**

 **Rony: Disculpen cualquier falla ortografica y pues, lean!**

 **:::**

-Te vez patetica -dijo una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Vete a la mierda, Suigetsu -le lanzó la primera cosa tuvo en mano, en este caso un florero.

-Vaya, ahora ni siquiera tenemos derecho a decir nuestra opinión -seguia diciendo mientras se afirmaba en la pared, luego de haber esquivado el objeto de vidrio.

-Puedes decirsela a quien le interese.-

-Pues yo creo que a ti te interesa. -atacó haciendola bajar la cabeza

-Callate -le dijo entre dientes

-Después de todo, hiciste el ridiculo... -prosiguio sin importarle el anterior reclamo

-Callate -ordenó esta vez mas audible

-...Y todo para impresionar a Sasuke -terminó de contar con una voz fria.

-¡Dije que te calles! -le grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

No tenía que repetirselo, lo sabia, sabia que hoy al igual que siempre había fracasado, hecho el ridiculo frente a Sasuke simplemente para llamar su atención, pero no lo conseguía, solo lograba que él la detestara.

Algo peor que la persona que te gustaba te ignorara, era que te odiase.

-...-la miro unos segundos para después suspirar -No tienes remedio, vamos, levantate -le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba sentada.

-¿Para que? -mostro desconfianza.

-Para salir obviamente, sino te hago salir ahora quién sabe durante cuanto tiempo te encierres y adivina a quién lo obligaran a revisar si sigues cuerda, así es, a mí -la acuso -ahora levantate y cambiate, estare en la sala de estar, no tardes -la miro de forma acusatoria por última vez antes de abandonar la habitación.

Antes de salir escucho un: _"Estupido dientes de tiburón"_ que lo hizo sonreir, en ese insulto se podía escuchar un leve tono de diversión, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

En el pequeño departamento que residian, habitaba Jugo, quien era como la madre de la casa; Sasuke, él que casi nunca estaba debido a algunos trabajos o proyectos que rara vez les mencionaba; Karin, era la única mujer y como creo que ya se habra notado, estaba enamorada de Sasuke y del cual siempre intenta llamar su atención, al grado de usar ropa que no va de acuerdo a su actitud, maquillarse en exceso y cambiar parte de su personalidad para agradarle; por último, él, Suigetsu, al que todos en la casa golpeaban y regañaban, y el que además tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar de Karin.

¿A que te refieres con cuidarla?

Exactamente como suena, él estaba encargado de cargar con Karin cuando ella era rechazada por el pelinegro. Esta orden fue inicialmente dada por Jugo, quien al ver como la chica, avergonzada, se negaba a salir de su habitacion, le dio como mision al peliblanco que se encargara de hacerla recuperar la razon. Basicamente, era como él mismo se llamaba, _"el pañuelo de lagrimas de una zanahoria con patas_ ".

Con el tiempo, Jugo dejo de pedirselo y él comenzo a hacerlo por cuenta propia. Aunque no lo admitiera, no le gustaba ver como ella se entristecia y humillaba por el Uchiha. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero le dolia el pecho, era una sensacion horrible.

-Ya estoy lista -escucho una voz tras él.

-Como tardas -le recrimino -¿tanto demoras en solo ponerte maquillaje? ¡Incluso vas con el mismo vestido!

-Pues claro, tu no necesitas que me arregle para ti -le dijo adelantandose

-Bruja -mascullo por lo bajo, recibiendo como compensación un golpe contra la puerta que lo dejo sangrando.

-Idiota -sin mirar si quiera el estado de su compañero, salio del apartamento.

-Doblemente bruja -

Después de todo, esto era lo único que podia hacer por ella, molestarla, hacerla enojar, para que de alguna manera dejase de pensar en el Uchiha y sus rechazos.

Esto era solo un remedio pasajero, pero no podia hacer otra cosa. Él sabía quien tenia el corazón del pelinegro y para tristeza de la peliroja, no era ella.

Lo comprobo varias veces cuando al entrar al cuarto de su amigo percibia un ligero olor a cerezos o cuando mas de una vez encontro un prendedor con la forma de una flor de sakura...sabía a quien pertenecia, pero no podía decirselo a Karin, no queria ser uno de los causantes de lastimarla, aún si ella se enteraba de otra manera y terminaba odiandolo por ocultarselo, preferia no arriesgarse.

Le doleria que lo odiara.

Como también le doleria el que ella se volviese a enamorar.

En estos momentos ella se encontraba interesada en un patan de cabello negro, que no la tomaba en cuenta, pero ¿Y si ella se interesaba en alguién mas?

 _"No, la cuatro-ojos tiene un pesimo gusto para los hombres"_

O al menos con eso se excusaba, seguramente si ella se enamorara nuevamente seria de otro tipo que solo la haria llorar. No necesitaba que le dieran trabajo extra, no le gustaria tener que verla llorar.

¿Y si se enamora de alguien que la hace feliz?

 _-Lo dudo -_

Probablemente el no seria capaz de ver lo que él ve.

Probablemente ella no le mostraria la misma sonrisa sincera que a él.

Probablemente no tendrian una relacion tan flexible, pero a la vez tan fuerte como la de ellos.

Probablemente nadie mereceria tener su amor.

Probablemente a este paso ella continue soltera durante mucho tiempo, pero así estaba bien, asi no la podian dañar.

 _La pelirroja era un fragil tesoro que solo él habia tenido la suerte de descubrir._

 **:::**

 **Rocky: Senti como si nos quedara medio-vacio, pero bueno :p**

 **Ryo: Queriamos subir algo hoy, ya que...**

 **3R: Hoy es mi cumpleaños!**

 **Rocky: ¡Cumpleaños feliz, me deseo a mi, feliz cumpleaños Rocío, que los cumplas feliz! n.n**

 **Ryo: si...somos tan anti-sociales que nos cantamos a nosotros mismos (y si, nuestro verdadero nombre es Rocío)**

 **Rony: Amargado, ya tenemos 15!**

 **Ryo: Pero seguimos siendo bajos, cuatro-ojos y muchas cosas más que no alcanzarian en esta nota de autor.**

 **Rocky: Como sea, a celebrar! en tres años mas si cometemos un delito iremos a prision! \n.n/**

 **Ryo: Esperamos que les haya gustado este one-shot, Buenas noches.**

 **Rocky: No me ignores!**

 **Ryo: Adios.**


End file.
